Question: Simplify the expression. $(q-7)(-4q+3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${q-7}$ onto the ${-4q}$ and ${3}$ $ = {-4q}({q-7}) + {3}({q-7})$ Then distribute the ${-4q}.$ $ = ({-4q} \times {q}) + ({-4q} \times {-7}) + {3}({q-7})$ $ = -4q^{2} + 28q + {3}({q-7})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = -4q^{2} + 28q + ({3} \times {q}) + ({3} \times {-7})$ $ = -4q^{2} + 28q + 3q - 21$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4q^{2} + 31q - 21$